


Yo can someone help me find a fic please :(

by grilledcheezers



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Memory Loss, Period-Typical Racism, Poetry, Theatre, Trains, Violence, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledcheezers/pseuds/grilledcheezers
Summary: I've been looking for this fic for awhile and I've come to the conclusion that it was probably deleted. This is my last call for help to try and find it. Heres the run down of the plot->Set in Newyork? Probably mid 1900s, Beverly and Eddie are in a relationship its weird. Eddies got memory issues and he's got this pocket notebook where we writes down random words he hears. Eddie works at a train station or something like that and so does Mike, they knew eachother since they were kids. Richie and the rest of the crew is part of this traveling theatre group. Eddies got all kinds of stuff going on and his Polishness? Is a big part of his story cause people discrimnated against him. Anyways if anyone has an clue or definte answer I would greatly appreciate it. Ty!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	Yo can someone help me find a fic please :(

I will probably just copy the summary here.

But the tags are also like descriptors of the fic, i dont remember who its by but it had a real like poetic writing style and it was multi chapters. So i dont know author, title or really any determining tags it might have had. Even if it is bad news that it was deleted and you know for sure please just let me know. It troubles my brain cause it was like an amazing fic


End file.
